


Blue Knight and his trusty steed Blue Cheese

by Mowji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Feeling of lost, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Search, life goes on - Freeform, missing person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mowji/pseuds/Mowji
Summary: Lance gets lost. The rest of the team is lost too, but in emotional sense. Preserverance and hope is a strong combination if you want to find that was lost.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So many ideas for this story line. No idea myself what will happen. Already have a rough line of things I want. But will they all fit? Big question. Already discoverd the changes I made with the first chapter before I even put it on here. 
> 
> I'll try to post every two weeks, if work allows. Love to write but with dyslexia (had to look that word up since I ALWAYS write it wrong. lol) it is a challange, especially when it's in a foreign language. Dutch is my native language, but for some reason when I fantasize, I like to use English. No idea why. 
> 
> This is the first time I write a story. I hope you enjoy the little fragment of all the fantasies that swirl in my mind.
> 
> (Edit: Haven't forgotten this story folks. But I need to get some Infinity War stress off my chest first. After that, it's back to good old Lance.)

It started as a fight like so many others. But at some point, things got sour. The Galra managed to infect the castle with a virus through a sneak attack with a drone. The castle’s defence system went haywire. It’s shield went up and down while shooting at friend and enemy alike. They heard Allura muttering some Altean curses as she tried to gain control of the castle again. Only a bit of steering was what she managed to gain for a short time. Losing that foothold, getting it back, losing it, getting it back. Her battle with the castles controles went on and on. Pidge and Hunk had returned to the castle to assist and were now busy as hell to track down the virus and help Allura to have full control again. 

But the virus was a nasty one. Pidge was already at work, tracking and disabling the virus. But the virus mutated and things got worse. Hunk had thought of a very direct solution. Shutting down the weapons manually. Allura and Coran had been against it. But it was this or having the rest of the paladins shot to pieces. After disabling the weapons Hunk had sat down and started to help Pidge. Coding was not his thing, but of all the people and Alteans on the ship, he was the second best choice for this. Because Hunk started to protect the coding Pidge had cleaned and saved, Pidge was able to concentrate more on the mutating ability of the virus. Her fingers were dancing on her keyboard so fast, they seem like a blurr. Although the shield stayed up now and there was no shooting, portals appeared out of nowhere and disappeared weather or not something went through. 

Outside the castle the battle had continued with only 3 lions. A big disadvantage as they were now unable to form Voltron. Flying in a tight formation, shooting and disabling the fighters of the Galra. Evading the shootings of the castle in their backs. They praise themselves lucky that there were only the smaller Galra ships here. There was a common sigh of relief when they noticed the castle had stop shooting. Now, with their attention to the enemy they managed to gain the upperhand of their enemy.  
But this joy was short lived. The portals popped up and disappeared again at random. Fighting in tight formation was a bad thing now. One had to be flexible and quick to respond. It was every paladin on it’s own. Fortunately the lions were able to sense when and where a portal would pop up. But it was still a tight fit to stay safe from the portals while being in a fight. Lance had started to shoot pellets into portals to close them sooner. Saving the involuntary space jumps of his teammates. Fortunately the enemy had more trouble with the portals then the paladins. Shiro gave the command to shoot them when they went into a portal had priority. He didn’t want them to appear in other solar systems. The Galra might find accidently a new system to concur.  
The portals started to appear more rapidly. Lance was now only shooting pellets to close them just as fast. His lion twisting and turning. Avoiding the shootings and the portals as fast as he could. He could feel his link with the Blue Lion growing.  
The Red Lion was dancing between the Galra ships. Damaging them in every way he could think of. Leaving a trail of explosions and debris behind him.  
Shiro took on the bigger ships as his lion was bigger than the others. Although Shiro had a good bond with his lion, he had trouble evading the portals. The Black Lion wasn’t as agile as the other two lions. And being shot at of all sides wasn’t helping either. In his head, Shiro already prepared himself for being whisked away from his teammates to end up in unknown space. 

In the castle Pidge was working like crazy to crack down the codes. Hunk sat besides her. Silently he guarded all that was not or no longer contaminated. Slowly they gained the upperhand. There had been some nasty build in boobytraps in the virus. Attacking other systems of the castle as well. Lights, sounds, communications with the paladins, the machines everything in the castle was effected. Pidge had gotten a wicked grin on her face when she had figured out these boobytraps. The energy of the castle flickr. Lights on the control panels blinked like a christmas tree. Suddenly the castle went dead for several ticks. Allura and Coran looked around them. The only lights in the castle were from Pidge laptop based device. She hit a button real hard with a triumphant “HA” Energy flows back to the castle. Lights back on, control panels back to working order, shield up and no more surprise portals. The connection with the paladins outside was working again too, because they heard Shiro and Keith shouting: “Lance”

******

When you’re together, space doesn’t seem so big. But when you lose something or somebody, space is a vast and cold place. The rest of the team felt this for the first time full force. When Shiro got lost, they had some idea where to look for him. But now.. Pidge was up for the almost impossible task to figure out where the portal had taken Lance. The data was a jumble of info. The only logical conclusion she had deducted out of it all, was when the portal had arrived and the time it took to let something through. A lion was bigger so it would have taken more time for the lion get through then a pellet. All this time the castle stayed on the same spot in the universe. Not moving a millimeter, so Pidge could have it a bit easier pinpointing the locations of the portals around the castle. 

All the rest of the team could do was wait. It drove them up the wall, not being able to help her. Hunk did his best with feeding her on regular times. He knew she would neglect herself with this when she is locked in a challenge. He had tried to drag her to bed. But that had resulted in him being tossed out of the room. He still wonders how Pidge had managed to toss him out. He’s bigger and heavier than Pidge.  
Shiro was patrolling the castle. Being alone with his thoughts. Playing the last combat over and over in his mind. But nothing useful came out of it. It only led to more frustration.  
Allura and Coran were, against better judgement, scanning the area. Portals can do short distances as well. And there was no fixed distance for the portals when they popped up. When Allura wasn’t helping Coran, she tried to reach out for the Blue Lion. For the short time she had piloted the Blue Lion, she had felt the old connection to Lance. It had been muffled, on the background. But ready to be ignited when needed. She knew Lance would not let his ‘girl’ alone. So she thought, that when you find the Blue Lion, you have found Lance. Although she could feel the lion, she couldn’t get a clear location of it. She only knew that the lion wasn’t stressed and that meant that Lance would still be alive. She prayed to the ancient gods of her world, she was right about this.  
For Keith it was the hardest. It literally drove him up the walls. He spend his days in the training room. Fighting till he ran out of energy and was too tired to think. Sometimes Shiro would join him. They fought their fights with the drones in silence. 

After days of deducting, she came up with several options. She asked Allura to call everybody to the conference room. Everybody was already in the room when Pidge entered. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days or had seen a shower. Despite her tired look, her eyes glowed with hope and determination. She flicked the 3D space map on. The light blue blinking dot was the castle. The only sound is of her fingers hammering on the keys of her ‘laptop’. Her fatigue is not only visible, it’s also audible. It’s dull when she finally starts to talk. Her voice is monotone while she explains the where and the how. She doesn’t even slip into the technobabble she normally does. It’s short, straight to the point and crystal clear. 

The hopes everyone had, was smashed to pieces when she showed the area where they had to look for Lance. Keith had let out a deep groan. His head had hit the table with a hard thud. Shiro’s voice swept all the soft disappointment moans aside when he asked, “It’s a lot less space to search then before. But it’s still a lot of space to cover. How do you want to search for him? Any ideas?” She smiles weary. “Shiro, how many humans are out here in space? At this side of the galaxy?” She pauses for a tik or two. But before anybody can answer, she continues. “8” Keith blinks. Sit straight up. “8?” Pidge rolls her eyes. Hunk explains. “Team Voltron, that’s 5. Then add her brother and father. That makes 7. And don’t forget your dad, Keith. That makes 8. If it had been you, it would have been a lot easier and when I say a lot, I mean A LOT. Because how many mixed Human-Galra do you think there are in the universe?” Hunk wants to continue but is cut short by Pidge. “Yes, Hunk. Thanks.” She lets out a soft sigh. “Based on his DNA we can build a search engine. With that we can scan large parts of that part of the universe. It’s no guarantee we’ll find him fast with that, but it’s better than hopping from one planet to another and ask if they have seen a blue paladin. Not to mention that that sort of thing will draw the attention of the Galra.” She puts her index finger up. “BUT… First I’m going to take a big hot shower. Then I’m going to sleep for..2 days. Anybody disturbing me will have meet my ‘cute’ bayard.” And with those words she turns around and hurries out of the room. 

Hunk looks at her ‘laptop’. He laughs. “That’s my girl.” He takes the ‘laptop’ and looks at the rest of the team. Coran breaks the silence. “She left you instructions?” Hunk gets a big wide grin on his face. “Yep. Although in big lines but I know what she wants. Probably needs some tweaking, once she has written the program. But \i think with her taking a rest and all.. It will be several days before we have it up and running. So if you will excuse me. I have a bloodhound to build.” And with this, Hunk is out of the room.

******

The days that follow the rest of the team is playing the waiting game again. But with this difference that there is no Hunk to make all kinds of delicious and good food. They are now at the mercy of the cooking of Coran and his Altean recipes. Judging by the looks of Allura even that kind of cooking is not as it should. It’s a daily battle to eat the food Coran has made. But they know, he means well and they won’t die from it.  
Fortunately it only lasts 4 days before Hunk is able to continue his kitchen duty. Right after the good and tasty breakfast, Pidge and Hunk put 6 little boxes on the table. Hunk with a proud smile on his face while showing them. “May I introduce you, our bloodhounds” Keith lifts an eyebrow. “Bit square for a hound.” Allura giggles softly. Pidge starts explaining. “We are installing each cube in a lion and one in the castle. These devices will help us search for Lance, thanks to the fact that human dna is rare here, especially the dna of Lance. Hunk and I will be ready in a varga or two. Then all is ready to jump. As said before, the spot where Lance went through was occupied by three portals at the time. I had to gamble exact location of his exit. This is all we have.” Allura nods. “Let me know when you’re ready, Pidge.”

The signal comes from Pidge and off they go, through the portal, on the search for Lance, for the Blue Lion. Much later then everybody wanted, but good preparation was a must is this case. The first downer was that there was no residual trace of the blue lion. Pidge and Hunk had silently hoped that there was one, if the gamble was correct.  
There was also the hope that Allura or the lions would feel the general direction of the Blue Lion. But that didn’t work out either. Allura could feel that the Blue Lion was in this sector. But no direction sense at all. The lions were not help either. They only could give the feeling that all was well with the Blue Lion. If Lance was no longer with the Blue Lion, the lions would have known. With this little to go on, they can only put their faith in the ‘all is well’ of the lions. It’s the only thing that will keep their hopes up of ever finding Lance in this vast space.

******

But how much they want to spend all their time looking for Lance, there are others that need their attention too. Breaking away from their search the come to the aid of a small planet. The Galra are many. Normally this amount wouldn’t be a problem. But now they have trouble defeating the enemy. Not only does the loss of Lance hamper them emotionally, his contribution in the fight is sorely missed too. His never missing shots are no longer there to protect their backs. No sudden flashes of blue light, leaving a trail of broken Galra ships in it’s wake. They fight the best they can. The lions get a serious beating by the enemy. Each hit is felt as if the paladins are hit themselves. When Shiro decides to fly in formation, even though they won’t be able to form Voltron, they can feel the Blue Lion faintly in the back. It sparks their hope and the determination to win this battle. They manage to win the battle to their own surprise. Without the ability to form Voltron this was the best they could do.

When they return to the planet, they don’t exactly get the welcome they thought they would get. Sure, the people were happy that they were liberated. There was a big party to celebrate the liberation of the planet. But the paladins felt the little sliver of disappointment from the inhabitants... there was no Voltron. Some of the inhabitants dared to ask where the giant savior of the universe could be. The paladins didn’t know how to respond. Allura managed with some empty words and a lot of political blabla to save the day. But she knew that this little trick wouldn’t work forever. 

So the team kept on looking for Lance, liberating and helping planets along the way. But the missing of Voltron was felt by all. After a while, people stopped asking. But the silent question and some hint of disappointment was always there. Ant then there were the planets that were just as happy as if Voltron would have been there to help. These planets fueled their energy to continue the battle. 

And so, the weeks turned to months, still not a trace of Lance. As if he had disappeared completely. Twelve months make a year and then another year.. And another. The weight of missing Voltron started to lay heavier and heavier on the team. There were months where it seemed that their rescue and liberation missions were not much appreciated. Pidge and Hunk tweaked and upgraded the ‘Lance’ search routine in the computers. They found the brother and the father of Pidge. They discovered the parents of Keith. They found many valuable beings in their war against the Galra empire. But the whereabouts of the Blue Paladin or his Lion stayed unknown. Not a trace of any of them. 


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes by the team is in a way getting used to being one paladin down. It's still not easy but you'll learn to live with it. Life goes on. And once you find what you have lost, doesn't mean things are back to normal. Things change, people change, there is always change. Some for the better, some for the worse. But in the end, things will work out. Only not always as you wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add new things to this chapter till I think this chapter is done. So Keep an eye on the date if you follow the story.
> 
> (Edit 30/10/18 Infinity War left such an impact, I have to write off that stress first before I continue with this story. Trust me, not forgotten, not by a long shot. But this whole Loki is dead thing is bothering me this much so I have to get that off my chest in it's own series. )

Now it’s 4 years that they have lost Lance and the Blue Lion. Despite all their efforts they were just as far in finding him as 4 years ago. Pidge has calculated the spot of where he could have appeared, over and over again. No matter the outcome, the results were still the same. They managed to find everybody else, including those they didn’t know they were missing. But it has motivated her to keep on tinkering with the programs and the equipment. Never giving up hope.  
Allura has started to collect stories about others who fought bravely and with success the Galra in these past 4 years. Initially it was meant to cheer herself up. She slowly started to use those stories when they were on other planets to encourage the inhabitants to continue their fight. Sometimes she tells one to the team, to boost their moral as well. Letting them know, they are not alone. That even without Voltron, they inspire beings to rise up against the Galra empire.  
Shiro has learned how to let his bayard change into a rifle. The need of a shooter like Lance was greatly missed. And they couldn’t always rely on the Blade of Marmora to provide a shooter. His shooting had become acceptable, but no where near the level of Lance. Every time Shiro steps onto the training deck, the computer ruthlessly shows the difference. The top is completely dominated by Lance.  
Hunk has his own routine when it came to dealing with the disappearance of Lance. Each year, on the birthday of Lance and on the day of his disappearance, he makes the food Lance liked. And if Hunk isn’t working on some tech stuff, he is trying and testing new recipes. His skills in weeding out the things that are bad for humans has gotten better and better. These days he hardly needs the device he had made to check for these things.  
When you’re looking for Keith, you can almost always find him on the training deck. Training alone against the computer or training with some of the guys of the Blade of Marmora. These days there are always a few of their members in the castle. To make up for one missing Paladin, as Kolivan had said.  
And last but not least, Coran. You could sometimes find him on the bridge, staring into the deep space. Alone with his thoughts. Coran, the one that keeps the normal things running in the castle. The one with the thousand and one tasks but always having time to give some moral support or some fatherly advice. 

Right now, the team is burned up. The energy is gone. The last two months it had been a struggle to get things done. The rewards unsatisfying and on top of it all, the famous silent ‘but you’re not Voltron. To bad’. Team Voltron and the 2 of the Blade guys hang around listlessly in the kitchen, while Hunk serves big bowls of ice cream in all kinds of flavour. It’s not working it’s normal magic. “Maybe I should build a subroutine so our lions can flip the middle finger to the universe when needed.” Pidge grumbles as she pokes around in her caramel ice cream. Hunk lets out a soft but rather emotionless chuckle. “I’ll have to adjust a toe for that. The joints can’t make that move.” “Can I request it for the two front paws? Like to flip double when I feel like it.” Shiro wants to say something but ends up with a soft sigh. He understands it but feels he must give the right example. He digs in a big scoop of vanilla ice cream, almost to big to enter his mouth.  
Allura forces a smile on her face when she asks. “How about a story, guys?” “Only if there are a lot of Galra scumbags dieing in it.” growls Keith. The two Blade guys nods. “Hmm.. Perhaps with some goofiness. Making the Galra look silly or something.” Hunk pauses, then a big grin appears on his face. “Oh.. and of course a cool hero saving the day.Yeah.. I love happy endings” “Then I have the right set of stories waiting up for you. Stories that will accommodate all of you. It’s a series of stories I haven’t used, since I thought they were not fit for big halls with an audience. More for situations like this. I’ve read them many times over and I think you will like them. I named the series “The Blue Knight and his trusty steed Blue Cheese.”

When she says the title, Keith spews out his strawberry ice cream and start coughing. Pidge is patting him on his back. Hunk has his eyes wide open and stammer: “Blue.. Cheese?” He swallows. “That’s a cheese from Earth.” Keith's voice croaked, “It’s Lance.” Hunk stays silent as he thinks. Slowly he starts to nod. “Yeah.. you could have something there, Keith. I mean. How many aliens know about Blue Cheese?” Everybody is frozen in their movement and stares to Hunk and Keith. “Can you enlighten us, Keith?”Allura’s voice carries a soft tremble.  
Keith nods as he tries to gain his ability to speak again. “Lance was goofing around in the kitchen. I can’t remember what exactly but at some point he said: “The Blue Paladin and his lion Blue Cheese. There are some changes but I know this must be Lance.” Pidge nods. “On Earth a Paladin is a knight that fights for a religious order, a holy knight. Thus without a religious order, it’s simply a knight. A steed means horse on Earth. And you can ride on a horse. When you consider the word steed as a synonym for an animal you ride on, you could call the lion a steed. Except you sit in it instead on it. Blue Cheese is cheese that has reacted with molds Penicillium which leads to blue veins through the cheese. In short it’s a combination of a milk product with fungi and bacteria that. And ,as Hunk said, Earth is the only planet with Blue Cheese.” “Yeah.. and Lance is a paladin that’s no longer part of his order so that means he’s a knight now. “ Hunk laughs- “We played a lot of D&D. Lance always gave his horses weird names. And I think he named one of the horses Blue Cheese, his trusty horse Blue Cheese. This must be Lance.”

Allura sat down, eyes wide.”If I had known this earlier. I discovered the first stories two years ago. I thought they were made up stories. People who told them to me, always insisted on the ‘Blue Knight and his trusty steed Blue Cheese”. As if it was something magical. And the content of those stories. Some are so fantastic, that I didn’t believe them to be real. Others contained some goofiness.” “Then it’s clear. We have to follow the trail of the stories and we find Lance.” Concludes Shiro. The rest nods. Their spirits lifted. The weariness of recent events has vanished. Ideas and strategies on how to deal with it are discussed over big bowls of ice cream. Finally there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

******

And so their journey started. Visiting one planet after another. At first, there were only storytellers. Pointing them to the planet they heard that particular story from. And the more planets they visit, the more stories the storytellers on those planets had. At first, it was only the stories Allura already had. But the more stories came, the more new ones were added to the list. Now, even some sad ones were included.

But not only stories started to pop up. Also images of the Blue Knight started to surface. Most of the times a simple statue, but sometimes murals or an image carved in stone. The murals were always about something he had done for that planet. Painted in very vivid colours. Radiant sometimes, making the mural seem it was alive. One clearly showed the blue gun Lance always uses.  
But that gun was the only thing that looked familiar. The Blue Knight was portrayed in an armor but it was not like the armors the paladins were wearing. The helmet had some elements of the paladin's armor. But that could have been a coincidence. The whole ensemble was in some perspective even crude compared to the paladins. Hunk thought it almost looked like an armour from the middle ages.  
The facial features were hidden. Some did show the eyes through the visor of the helmet, but they were shown as bright blue dots.  
And when it came to his ‘steed’ the images differed so much from each other. They couldn’t even tell if it looked like a lion. Apparently in these parts a lion was a different kind of animal, that had no resemblance to the lions on Earth or the Altean lions.

Allura and Keith were the ones who pretended to be some sort of groupies of the Blue Knight. They discovered this opened more doors in their search than any other approach. Their quest had picked up speed tremendously when they started this act. The attention goes mainly to Allura. She gets complimented about her looks. Those who had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Blue, as the Blue Knight was called, tell her that she would really capture Mr. blue’s attention in a crowd. Many regard Keith as her personal bodyguard. No wonder, such a gorgeous creature needs to be protected. The team keeps the truth silent. 

They are now on a small planet. They are actually there for supplies when they discover another statue of the Blue Knight. This one is different compared to the others. Although his features are still hidden behind the visor, he is sculpted with a lot of children of one race. The knight carries one on his arm. One sits on his shoulders while another holds his hand. There is a group of kids around him, as if they are following him. Because of the details, that are put in this work, they get the feeling that they would even be able to recognise one of the kids, if one of them would happen to pass by. 

While they are looking at the stature, one of the inhabitants of the city approaches them. “You like the statue?” the stranger asks. Allura looking all innocent and cute: “ Ohh yess. Such a fine statue of the Blue Knight. So much detail in this one. Almost as if he is right here.And I love the story it this one shows. It’s one of my favorite. Such a brave and heroic act. Unbelievable.” Keith nods silently. The stranger laughs. “ Yes, that’s quite a tale. But if you like this one, you should really see the statue in the capital on the planet Queras, Erto. From what I have been told, that one really blows your mind. If you really like the legend, then you should travel to Erto on Queras.” Allura nodded greedy. “Yes, yes.. Please tell me, dear sir. Where is this planet?” Her body showed the restraint of not jumping up and down in excitement. “Well,” the stranger continued his tale, “The problem is, that Queras is in the Boneto Nebula. It’s a nebula where navigation systems do not work. And there are hardly any ships that can fly in that nebula. Even the ships of the inhabitants of Boneto Nebula have trouble flying there.”

Allura sighed. Clearly stressed about the whole situation. Keith asks carefully, “So our shuttle won’t be able to fly there?” The stranger nods.”No yours won’t be able to fly there. But you can make use of the ferry. Just park your shuttle at the waypoint and you can get a ferry into the nebula.” After the stranger gives them some more instructions how to travel with the ferry, they thank the stranger for its help and go on their way.

******

The way station is a bizzy area. On top of the parking garage there was a big mall. On the top, the ferries dock and depart. Allura couldn’t resist to have a peek at the mall, since they had to wait for the next ferry that would take them directly to Queras. She half and half expected it already, there was a souvenir shop with small statuettes of the Blue Knight and different versions of his steed Blue Cheese. She takes a knight and a few of his steeds. Keith buys a map of the capital Erto.

After the long and tedious ferry ride they finally reach the capital of the planet. The map shows very accurate where all the stores and the memorials are. One of the memorials is the big statue of Blue Knight. And the helpful stranger was right. This statue is like none they have seen before.

This is the first statue they see with a see through visor. The face is unmistakingly the face of Lance. His eyes are glowing as bright as blue daylight. With the stance of a hero, looking over the city to a pretty accurate version of the Blue Lion. The eyes of the lion look back at the human with it’s eyes equally glowing. It’s a bit dark on the planet right now. So they can clearly see the blue beam from the eyes of the human going to the eyes of lion, connecting the statutes even though there is a large space to cover. Both statues excel in detail. 

Allura takes pictures of the statues. Zooming in on the details. Hoping to be able to find a clue later on in the castle. Keith has managed to get a local transportation vehicle. Vehicle, there is no better description for this strange crossbreed between a car, a motorcycle and small airplane. He discovers, it can fly but not too high. But strong enough to cross a small canyon. Up close it’s almost scary how detailed the Blue Lion is. As if they are looking at the Blue Lion itself. Just like Lance’s statue, it’s all painted. Again Allura takes detailed pictures. 

They get back in the vehicle and head to the inn where they have booked a room. Over dinner, local cuisine (Allura really doesn’t want to know what’s in it. She has learned that by now. If it tastes good, don’t ask.), they discuss what to do next. Keith gets this vague feeling of impending danger. He holds his hand on his concealed bayard, while he keeps on talking with Allura.

“Would you two care to join us?” Keith jerks his head up to see who’s asking this. Next to him stands a tall guard. Next to Allura another one has appeared. They don’t seem threatening, but they do carry an air of authority. Both of them have never seen this kind of alien before. They look like rocks that have come to life and took a more humanoid shape. The weapons tucked away and, with a soft crackle, a small business like smile on their faces. Allura puts on her disarming diplomatic smile on her face. Keith stares seemingly emotionless to them. One wrong move and those strangers were going to get it.  
“But of course, officer.’, Allura smiles. “If we have done something wrong, we would gladly talk about it. Clearing the misunderstanding.” The guards smile back and make a galant move to point out the direction they want to go. The one with some decorations on his uniform continues. “If you and your guard will follow us, my lady. We would be very pleased.” There is a louder crack as he (they both presume it’s a he) gets a bigger smile.  
The customers in the inn had already made a path to the door. They look at them with a careful glare in their eyes. Soft murmurs in the background, as Keith and Allura are lead away.

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought that the beginning would take so much words. In my mind it's a lot shorter, but when I start to write. .. ah well. it's fun writing it all out.


End file.
